


You've got my destiny

by Aquien



Series: 94 Days of Drarry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Hogwarts First Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquien/pseuds/Aquien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry got his Hogwarts letter and found out all about the Wizarding World. What he found most interesting was this story about a boy his age, who had defeated a dark wizard when he had been just a year old...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got my destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was that the characters should switch powers. Well, I decided that they'd switch something else instead.

Almost the first story Harry hears, when he learns all about the Wizarding World, is the story about the Chosen One. The Boy Who Lived. The story is told in awed and hushed voices. On the train to Hogwarts, he meets a boy, Ron Weasley, who is the first one to tell the Harry the whole story.

 

Ten years ago, there had been this Dark Wizard - Lord Voldemort - who had threatened to take over everything. He had killed without remorse anyone that came in his way. Anyone he felt was a threat or sometimes just because he could and wanted to. Ten years ago, he had for reasons unknown turned on his closest man, killing him and his wife. He had tried to kill their one year old son as well, but somehow had been unable to. Instead the boy had survived and the Dark Wizard himself had been conquered. Most believed him to be dead, others say he will be back. There are rumors of a prophecy saying that only the Boy Who Lived can kill him for good.

 

After his parents died, the Boy Who Lived has been raised by his aunt. Believed to be Lord Voldemort’s most devoted follower, the rage over her taking care of the boy have been enormous. No one has been able to do anything about it though. She took the Boy Who Lived and closed off their home and with not enough proof to confirm her loyalties, attacking it could not be justified.

 

With an aunt rumored to be quite insane, and with only limited contact with the rest of the world, there is no way to know what kind of person the Boy Who Lived has grown up to be.

 

“Now the Boy Who Lived has turned eleven though, and it has been confirmed that he will be attending Hogwarts,” Ron finishes his story. Harry stares at the red-haired boy, not really believing something like that could be possible. He had been told by Hagrid, the half-giant who came to give him his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts, that his parents had as well been killed by this Dark Wizard, Lord Voldemort. To think, he had as well survived while his parents had not. He could almost have been called the Boy Who Lived as well - only he had been away with his Godfather when his parents were killed, and it had been the very next day that Voldemort had met his unknown fate instead.

 

Harry wondered what this boy would be like. The Boy Who Lived - Draco Malfoy.


End file.
